1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising a plurality of communication units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-199426 discloses a mobile terminal which is communicable via a plurality of communication systems.
Specifically, the mobile terminal is provided with a plurality of wireless communication units which are communicable via a plurality of communication systems. Depending on communication quality given for each of the communication systems, the mobile terminal switches a communication system for the use.
The above-mentioned mobile terminal is provided with a plurality of wireless communication units, all of which are supplied with electric power on a steady basis. Being compared with a mobile terminal including only one wireless communication unit, therefore, the mobile terminal is provided with increased consumption electric power.
An electronic apparatus, such as a mobile terminal, employs a battery as a power source which supplies electric power for use in an operation in many cases. In case of such an electronic apparatus, thus, operable time is significantly reduced by the battery.